Love Life
by Bkpike
Summary: What happens with my love life? Well find out


Hey guys/gals Bk is back baby! Srry for the long break but I had family issues and trust issues. While talking to a fan I got an idea. I will do a story about my love life! It's bound to work out (grojband style and of course it's Corney :P do I need credits no

Disclaimer: I like every fanfic writer does not own grojband but I do know the writers and I love the last episode plans (hint hint)

Love Life

Laney's Pov

Great, I think junior high how fun. At least the band is with me. I go over to the bus stop and wait. I look over at Corey, why is my heart feeling strange now? Can it? No he's my best friend. We arrive at school to find out I have zero classes with Corey (ps this beginning is different then my life) I look over for him to see he's talking to a girl, a girl by the name of Carrie. He is looking at her interested and I get panicked, but why? Ends up he has gym with her and as far as I can tell he is falling for her.

Corey's POV

I get to school to see the prettiest girl I've ever see. I start a chat and we have a lot in common. Wait why does my stomach feel weird when talking to her? Great I think I fallen for her.

*time skip 1 year later*

Laney's pov

Great I have 2 classes with Corey but Carrie is in both of them. I now know I've fallen for Core but he fallen for someone else ;(. I try to move on but I can't, I tried many times and they all failed. I always see him in my mind. I can't get that guy out of my head. What am I going to do. Why can't he notice me? He's to busy starring at Carrie that's why.

Corey's pov

Damn it! I can't get Carrie out of my mind! I fallen for her hard like rock hard. I try to stop me from looking at her and when I stop she talks to me. Life why do you hate me? Lanes been different she's silent towards me ;( I need to get Carrie out of my mind.

*1 year later* (Corney starts here!)

Laney's pov

Ok I'm going to lose my mind. He is now dating Carrie. Why is life so cruel? Wait I hear something what's that? I open a door to find Carrie and Larry making out. I snap a picture and Carrie realizes what happened and started chasing me. I must show Core.

Corey's pov

Finally I did it, I asked Carrie out and she accepted. Love finally helped me. I smile as I walk in the halls when Lanes runs into me. "Core look Carrie has been cheating on you" she says holding out her phone. I look at the picture and fight the tears. I lose as I feel the tears well down my face. I walked away as I heard Lanes yelling for me but indont care. The final bell rings and I get everything ready. I decide to walk home. I took the long way thinking about what happened and tears kept coming. What I didn't know was that Trina saw me and followed me. "Bro what's wrong?" (I know Trina isn't like this but my twin did this) "nothing" I tell her running faster. I make it home as I lay down to sleep. I ended up sleeping the rest of the day. I woke up at 1 am and couldn't fall asleep again. I sat up and cried some more. It was strange I never cry. I was like that for the night. I got out of bed at six and got ready. Luckily I didn't have Carrie for anything. As I approached the bus stop I was quickly ambushed by the band yes all 3 asking pointless questions. I quickly sighed. As my mind wouldn't shut off. I got on the bus when it arrived and sat down. Laney sat next to me. Now oddly, I didn't want to talk but I did anyways like I couldn't stop myself. Then I looked at her again just for a second (I wasn't a stalker :P) and there I saw it, true beauty which often leads to true love.

(geeks are like that) (I am a geek) "don't worry Core there's someone better." She said and I nodded. I know. "Core, your in love again!? It hasn't been a week!" She yelled. I nodded. "Who?" She asked. "You don't want to know" I tell her. "Tell me or I don't know you." She yelled "fine *mumbles* you" "me, you mean it?" I nod. I couldn't help myself, I grabbed her waist and kissed her straight on the lips (sadly didn't happen) I was shocked but she kissed backed. That was the start of a great relationship.

Wow not my best work :( but I got a plan *chuckles* plz review!


End file.
